Ce garçon
by JoyLils15
Summary: La fille de l'élu se remémore son premier garçon , son premier baiser...


**Je regarde par la fenêtre l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'est créée au fur et à mesure que la neige est tombée. Cette image me fit repenser à une des soirées que j'avais vécu à Poudlard, il y a bien longtemps...**

**L**a neige tombait doucement, les flocons se déposant délicatement sur la couche de poudre blanche déjà présente. Assise sur mon lit, je ne cessai de contempler la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Poudlard était décidément magnifique, même en hiver, ce lieu était toujours aussi splendide. Souriante, je me levai du lit qui garda la trace de mon corps, et quittai le dortoir afin de rejoindre Hugo qui m'attendait. Descendant les marches, j'entendais les rires des élèves présents dans la salle commune. **C**ertain s'écriaient de joie, d'autre d'étonnement. Mon cousin y était probablement pour quelque chose, il était le seul à faire s'exclamer les gens de cette façon. Arrivai en bas, je constatai que Hugo avait jeté un enchantement qui faisait tomber des cadeaux du plafond. Les élèves s'y précipitaient, étonnés de ce sort et heureux de recevoir des présents en avance. Mon cousin avait décidément de bonnes idées quand il le voulait...  
**C**ontinuant de regarder les élèves, ma vue fut cachée par deux mains qui s'étaient posées sur mes yeux. Souriant d'avantage, je reconnu immédiatement mon cousin. Son odeur parfumée à la cannelle avait enivrée mes narines, sa peau douce et chaude était la seule que je connaissais à être de cette façon. Riant, je posai mes mains sur les siennes et les retirai.

-Je sais que c'est toi Hugo, _pivotant je le regardai. Il affichait lui aussi un sourire sur ses fines lèvres et ses yeux étaient pétillants._

-Il faut que je trouve quelque chose d'autres pour te duper. Tu me reconnais à chaque fois, c'est plus drôle, _me répondit-il en souriant amusé._

-Que veux tu, ta cousine chérie te connait par coeur !

**R**iant à son tour, il passa ses bras autours de mes épaules et nous dirigea vers la sortie de note salle commune. Ce soir, la bonne humeur était présente dans tout le château, en honneur du dernier soir de l'année passée à Poudlard un excellent festin était organisé par les elfes de maison à la plus grande joie de toutes les personnes vivant à l'école ; les fantômes eux, passaient au dessus de nos têtes en riant, en chantant et même pour une fois, Peeves ne fut pas réprimandé pour les farces qu'il faisait. Sans aucun doute, cette soirée aller être parfaite !  
**R**entrant dans la grande salle, Hugo et moi tombâmes sur Albus qui était accompagné à mon plus grand désespoir de son meilleur ami... Scorpius Malfoy... Qui l'aurait crut ! Un Potter et un Malfoy meilleurs amis ! Certes Scorpius était selon mon père, extrêmement différent de son père car pour lui, Drago Malfoy avait élevé son fils comme il le fallait, en lui apportant l'amour d'un père que lui n'avait pas eût, la compassion dont-il avait était privé, ainsi que l'ensemble familial stable que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais offert. Mais quand même, un Malfoy restait un Malfoy ! Scorpius aimait bien avoir l'attention sur lui, il se ventait quelques fois, et profitait de son charmes pour faire tourner les têtes des filles des différentes maisons. Car oui même si je n'appréciais pas particulièrement le fils Malfoy, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était beau ! Ses cheveux étaient tout comme son paternel, -d'un blond presque blanc- qu'il coiffait toujours d'un rapide coup de peigne, ce qui les laissaient quand même quelque peu désordonnaient. Ses yeux étaient envoûtant, d'un bleu gris incroyable son regard provoquait des frissons à qui conque le regardait -même à moi hélas..-, il pouvait aussi vous faire fondre, lorsque Scorpius l'accompagné d'un tendre sourire en coin dévoilant par la même occasion ses dents d'un blanc parfait. En plus d'avoir de magnifiques yeux et un splendide sourire, tout son visage était beau. Il avait le nez fin légèrement relevé -caractéristique de sa mère qui était elle extrêmement belle, ses lèvres où se dessinaient son magnifique sourire étaient fines, légèrement rosées. En plus de ça Malfoy était grand -probablement dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix- terriblement musclé -grâce au quidditch- et vêtu toujours à la dernière mode. Non sans aucun doute, Scorpius Malfoy avait tout pour lui physiquement cependant le côté caractère faisait quelque peu défaut...  
**M**e jetant dans les bras d'Albus, je le serrai tendrement contre moi et je le sentis faire de même. Parmi mes deux frères, Albus et moi avions toujours eût cette complicité et un attachement incroyable l'un pour l'autre. Non pas que James et moi n'étions pas proche, mais avec Albus c'était différent...

-Alors ma Lily je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois ?

-Tu sais très bien que mon grand frère chéri me manque tout le temps ! Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire l'an prochain. James puis toi... Non décidément c'est pas juste !

-Ca passera vite ma Lily, _il me sourit tendrement puis déposa un baiser sur mon front._

-J'espère... Ca va vraiment faire bizarre sans toi, Rose...

-Et moi ! _Me coupa Malfoy en me regardant tout en croisant les bras sur son torse._

-Je ne vais pas dire que tu vas me manquer alors que c'est faux.

-Moi je pense plutôt le contraire, je sais que je vais te manquer. Après tout tu n'auras plus personne pour t'appeler ma «Lily chérie» «Mini Potter» ou encore...

-Je déteste ces surnoms plus que tout ! Alors quand je dis que tu ne me manqueras pas c'est la vérité Malfoy, au contraire ça sera génial sans toi !

-Je ne te crois pas, je sais que quelque chose te manqueras.

-Ah oui, et quoi ? _Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils, tout en posant mes mains sur mes hanches afin d'entendre sa réponse._

**E**t pour toute réponse, il passa ses bras autours de ma taille et m'embrassa sans prévenir. A mon plus grand étonnement, je prolongeais quelques instant ce baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes et la pression qu'elles exerçaient sur mes lèvres me poussai à les entre-ouvrir. Lorsqu'il mêla sa langue à la mienne tout en caressant doucement ma hanche de sa main, un millier de frisson m'envahirent et je ressentis un sentiment alors inconnu, ce qui me fit quelques instant perdre la notion des choses... Nous étions dans un monde à part, seuls dans notre lieu à nous. Une musique de fond était présente, c'était celle de Joe Dassin, un chanteur moldu décédé, son titre «Et si tu n'existait pas» représentait parfaitement les conditions, je ne voulais plus qu'il soit hors de ma vie, que s'il n'existait pas tout serait catastrophique... Puis je repris conscience de ce qui se passait et le repoussai de toute mes forces tout en le fixant avec colère.

-Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ?! M'embrasser comme ça, devant toutes les personnes de Poudlard ! Tu es pas croyable Malfoy !

-Oses dire que ça t'a déplu, _il me regarda avec un regard de défis, comme s'il se doutait de ce que j'allais faire._

**J**e ne pouvais pas dire que ça m'avait déplu, non bien au contraire j'avais adoré ! Et je voulais recommencer, je voulais ressentir de nouveau ces frissons qu'il me provoquait. Alors je m'avançais vers lui, plongeai mon regard chocolat dans ses perles grises et l'embrassai de nouveau...

**C**e baiser remonté à exactement neuf ans, nous étions alors âgés de quinze ans pour moi et de dix-sept ans pour lui... Je cesse de regarder la neige tomber, et me tourne vers l'homme et le petit garçon qui jouent prêt du feu. Scorpius est entrain de faire des bulles avec sa baguette, provoquant les rires de Andrew, notre petit garçon de trois ans. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait était l'homme de ma vie et pourtant ce baiser avait tout changé. Il était devenu mon petit-ami, mon fiancé, mon mari, puis le père de Andrew et bientôt celui de notre futur enfant.  
Posant ma main droite sur mon ventre que je caresse tendrement, je continue de les regarder, en souriant. Ce premier baiser que j'avais échangé avec ce garçon, avait totalement changé ma vie et fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.


End file.
